


Living Sideways

by steampunkunicorn



Series: Integrating AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultural Manipulation, Dark fic, Former Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Inspired by Integration Universe, Kidnapping, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Empire AU, Padme Is Only Mentioned, Stockholm Syndrome, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn
Summary: Set in the Integration Universe, but is my own take on it. Obi-Wan is captured and placed in the Integration program, and is quickly reunited with someone dear to him. But that reunion is soon turned sour...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Integrating AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822201
Comments: 19
Kudos: 221
Collections: Integration: The Collection





	Living Sideways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878) by [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5). 



> So, I recently found the wonderful world that is Integration and have read everything related to this lovely, dark (but also fluffy?) universe. And so, having fallen in love with the worldbuilding, I wanted to try doing my own spin. All credit goes to the original author, Millberry_5.

Obi-Wan woke to find himself in what was probably one of the nicest prison cells he had ever been in. Observing his surroundings, he noted that he was in a bed, covered by a colourful, woven blanket. The rest of the room was rather impersonal. There was bland carpeting—industrial—and neutral coloured walls with no decoration. There were three doors on two of the walls and a table with drawers next to the bed.

He could only blame the aftereffects of the sedative for not noticing the cuffs on his wrists sooner. Though not attached, they were a clear reminder that this was a cell and not the bedroom it pretended to be. Shaking his head, he opened the drawer to find a datapad. Frustrated at finding it to be password protected, he got out of bed to check the doors. 

He was mildly disturbed to find himself in a new outfit. Instead of the comfortable Jedi robes he was wearing when they captured him, he was now in a bright blue shirt with a different cut and synth leather trousers. The outfit clung to him in a way that was both alien and oddly comfortable. 

The first door revealed a Refresher, which seemed to be well-stocked. He took a moment to get a drink of water from the sink, ignoring the cup just in case. Refreshed, he went to the next door, finding an empty closet. The last door refused to budge. 

Deciding nothing could be done, he returned to the bed to meditate on everything that had happened. His mission had been a matter of course, almost a milk run if not for the assassination attempt on his charge. Senator Amidala had quite a few enemies and he had been escorting her on a diplomatic mission. It had concluded a day before and he had been hunting a lead on the potential killer. The Senator was willing to offer her knowledge for possible clues as to the identity before their ship was attacked and they ended up outnumbered by the Mandalorians. He had tried to fight his way through, killing a fair few (much to his own satisfaction.) But, he had been outmaneuvered and injected with a sedative instead of being killed. He could only hope they did not find the Senator before she could have escaped. 

He had to admit that he was still rather confused by his continued living. 

Then again, he had become quite public in his missions against the Mandalorian Empire. Perhaps they wanted to use him as a trophy? 

His meditation was interrupted by a knock on the door. The knocker, obviously impatient, opened the door within seconds. Obi-Wan opened his eyes carefully, ready to see the face of the enemy. 

Instead, he was surrounded by a Force presence he had not felt in a long time. 

“Obi-Wan!” 

“Anakin?” He could scarcely believe it, even as his ought-to-be dead Padawan embraced him. How could he be here? Obi-Wan had been so sure he had died all those years ago. 

The boy, no, man (for he was grown and glorious) clung on, petting Obi-Wan's hair. He did, however, look up from Obi-Wan's shoulder, where his braided hair shone under the dull, standard lighting of the room. If not for the clothes (which were of a similar make to his own, he noted) he would have looked every bit the Jedi he dreamed the boy would have become. 

“Master, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! I hope you like the blanket. I made it for you.” Anakin said it almost shyly. “When my other buir mentioned finding you, I began work on it right away. I spent all of my free time getting it right. Since it took a few days for him to escort you here, I just managed to finish it in time.” 

“I...It is lovely Anakin.” He whispered, still in disbelief over his Padawan being there, in front of him. 

Anakin beamed at him before sitting up on the bed next to him, though still with a hand petting Obi-Wan's hair. Anakin gave him a look over and Obi-Wan returned the favor. Anakin was tanned, with a look of being well-fed. At least he had been treated well. As Anakin frowned at him, he noticed that within the braid, there was a section that was braided and beaded. He couldn’t help but feel shock at the sight of the Padawan braid. 

“Haven’t you been eating? You’re much too thin, Master.” 

“Have I been what?” What did it matter? “Nevermind that now, do you know if there was anyone else with me? I need to know if we need to rescue anyone else before we escape.” 

Anakin frowned at him even further, though it was now filled with confusion instead of worry. “Escape? But why? You’re finally here! And, when you finish the program, you are going to become part of my clan.” Obi-Wan went cold at that. 

There had been rumours of a brainwashing program, but compared to the infamous tortures involved in the Sith’s treatment of their prisoners, he hadn’t given it too much thought and, thus, he had not been interested in the details or parsing of rumour and reality concerning the matter. He had always thought he would have been killed rather than face such a thing. He also never thought that Anakin, who was so headstrong, so stubborn, so passionate, would allow it to work on him. 

All these years spent wondering how Anakin would have turned out. He had imagined how he would have grown, what he would have looked like, what he would have been like. It was a fancy that had given him more grief than he would admit, but he was never good at avoiding attachment and Anakin had been his biggest one ever since Master Qui-Gon had entrusted him with the promise to train the boy as he was dying. Obi-Wan worked so hard to fulfill that promise and, when he was unable to after that horrible mission, the milk-run that was meant to get Anakin used to the more dangerous missions involving the battlefield, the one that lead to their separation and Anakin’s believed death, Obi-Wan had been nearly broken. Suddenly, he wished that Anakin had died. At least then he wouldn’t have had to see him brainwashed. At least he wouldn’t have had to imagine what was done to break the beautiful boy in front of him. 

“Anakin,” He took the boy’s hands in his own, “my dear boy, I am a Jedi. I have to return to the Temple. I can’t stay here.” 

Anakin tore his hands away and began pacing. Suddenly, he stopped, took a deep breath, and looked at Obi-Wan beseechingly. “You can’t leave. You’re being here with me, meeting my other buir, helping me with my classes, that’s all I’ve wanted. And you’re here now. Everything is so close to being perfect.” Anakin cried the last part, kneeling in front of Obi-Wan and grabbing his hands. 

Yet another shock ran through Obi-Wan as he realised that, despite Anakin’s usual dramatics, he didn’t feel the emotions that accompanied them. For Anakin’s shields to be that much improved, but to still be brainwashed, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder what exactly that meant for his treatment. 

“Don’t worry, Master. You’ll see the truth. I promise.” Anakin spoke with such faith, such sincerity, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have been surprised if the Force had been imbued in the promise. “I have to go, but I will make sure to visit again. Let me know if you have any trouble with the others in the program?” Anakin stood and hugged him again before leaving. 

Obi-Wan could only sit there. Hopefully, he would find a way to escape and save Anakin. The Senator too, if she had gotten caught. For now, he would have to meditate. 

**Author's Note:**

> All of the stories have been fantastic. There have been a few common agreements in the different takes. One of which is that Anakin would have been amazing as a Mandalorian. But, if he does join, it has always been after Obi-Wan. So, I thought, what if Anakin had joined before Obi-Wan? And, thus, this was born.  
>   
> I don't plan on continuing this, as I don't know if I could manage to write and complete a full story. The last one I tried beyond my recent return to fanfic writing ended up being three hundred pages, only a third of the way through my original outline, and going in a direction I wasn't happy with. I also haven't touched it on over a year due to my issues with depression.  
>   
> As such, if anyone wants to adopt this fic, feel free. I may eventually finish it, one day, but that won't be anytime soon.  
>   
> Since this is mainly between Obi-Wan and Anakin, I didn't get to use much Mandalorian. That said,  
>   
> buir-parent  
>   
> Finally, for those not familiar with this universe, I highly recommend reading Integration by Millberry_5.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Setting Life Straight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987586) by [StarsInTheRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInTheRain/pseuds/StarsInTheRain)




End file.
